The Way I Feel
by blackkat313
Summary: Mitsuhide and Kiki have always kept their feelings secret? What happens when these secrets leak out?
1. Feelings Introduced

Mitsuhide and Zen walked through the halls of Wistal Palace, both smiling.

Zen was probably smiling due to the fact that Shirayuki had just taken his hand, while Mitsuhide was probably just glad for him.

Once the two of them were in the library, Mitsuhide gave Zen yet another hug while Zen provided more details on what had happened.

"_This is the happiest I have ever seen him before," _thought Mitsuhide.

"So, that's what happened," Zen concluded, his face still pink.

Mitsuhide glanced out of the large library window, "It must be nice to have somebody like that." He felt a twinge of sadness.

Zen nodded, "It really is. But we all know who you-"

"Don't say it," Mitsuhide interrupted.

Only Zen knew Mitsuhide's true feelings towards his other guard, Kiki. She was pretty, but didn't speak too much. It was only because Mitsuhide knew her so well that he had (and hid) these feelings.

Zen sighed, "Why don't you just tell her already? I told Shirayuki how I felt."

Mitsuhide thought about this, and then shook his head, "You didn't tell her. You kissed her. There's a difference."

"And what would that difference be?"

"You acted without thinking. Telling her would be knowing full well of my actions," Mitsuhide reasoned.

Zen rolled his eyes, "If you say so. Now, can you go find Ryuu? Gakura was looking for him."

Mitsuhide nodded, and then left the library in search of Ryuu.

* * *

Kiki was lying in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling.

"_I'm so bored. Maybe I should go talk to Mitsuhide or Shirayuki…"_

She stood up and walked towards one of the gardens, expecting Shirayuki to be there. Instead, she was greeted by Ryuu.

"Hello," Ryuu said, without looking up from his documents.

"Good afternoon, Ryuu-dono. Have you seen Shirayuki?"

"I believe she said she was going to be in the herb garden."

"Thanks." Kiki bowed her head slightly.

As she turned towards the herb garden, she heard a familiar voice shout, "Ryuu! Gakura is looking for you!"

Shortly after, Mitsuhide caught up with her. "Hey, Kiki."

"Hello, Mitsuhide" Kiki said in her usual, simplistic tone.

"Where are you headed?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I'm going to see Shirayuki in the herb garden."

Mitsuhide smiled, "I'll go with you, then." He wanted to talk to her about what had happened with Zen.

Kiki's voice went cold, "I'd much rather go alone."

Mitsuhide's smile disappeared. "Okay, sure."

He turned around and went back towards the palace. _"And Zen wonder's why I can't tell her. She obviously doesn't feel the same way towards me. To her, I'm just a co-worker, a good friend."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Shirayuki, there's something I need to talk to you about."

_To be continued…_


	2. Kiki Confesses

"_Shirayuki, there's something I need to talk to you about."_

Shirayuki looked up and smiled, "Sure, Kiki. What is it?"

Kiki sat on a bench near Shirayuki, who was examining some leaves on a plant. "What are you doing?"

Shirayuki explained about the leaves medicinal qualities, and then cut back to the point, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, well…" Kiki was hesitant. "_What will Shirayuki think?"_

Shirayuki was worried. "_This isn't like Kiki at all," _she thought. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. It's alright. Is something wrong?"

"Oh! No, nothings wrong! I apologize for worrying you." Kiki rushed, holding up her hands. "You see, Shirayuki, it's about Mitsuhide…" She wondered if her cheeks were turning red. They felt warm.

More relaxed now, Shirayuki put down her work and sat down next to Kiki on the cold metal bench. "What about Mitsuhide?"

"Well, I've been thinking about him lately, and I believe I'm beginning to have feelings for him. Feelings like the ones you have for Zen." In a sudden moment of realization, Kiki added, "Congratulations, by the way."

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you told Mitsuhide yet?"

Now positive that her face had turned red, Kiki shook her head, "Of course not! I couldn't tell him, especially since he doesn't feel the same way." She frowned. "It's better if we just go on the way we have been…"

Nodding, the quiet listener suggested, "Why don't we walk back to the palace? The sun is going to set soon." Shirayuki stood and brushed off her clothing of any residue from the dirt she had been kneeling in.

The pair was pretty quiet as the walked through the silent courtyard. The only sounds were the clicking of their shoes and the rustle of leaves in the wind.

Once inside, Shirayuki checked the time on a large clock. "I should probably go tell Zen that I'm back from the gardens. He asked me to do so."

"Sure," Kiki replied, back to her normal self. "And would you be careful not to tell Mitsuhide about what I said?"

"Of course," Shirayuki agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Zen." Shirayuki entered his bedroom.

Zen glanced up from the document he was reading in his lap on the bed, "Shirayuki! I'm glad you came. Did you get anything from the garden?"

She shook her head, "No, the leaves aren't ready yet." Silence filled the room, much louder than it always was.

Worriedly, Zen asked, "I saw you walking with Kiki. What did she say? Is something wrong?" It would have surprised him if Kiki had said anything rude or offensive to Shirayuki, so the assumption that something was wrong was his first thought.

"Not wrong, really…more like," Shirayuki paused for a second, searching for the right word. "Interesting."

"And what did she say that was interesting?"

Shirayuki thought for a second, _"And would you be careful not to tell Mitsuhide what I said?" _Kiki's voice echoed inside of her mind. "I can tell you, but you cannot, under any circumstances, mention this to Mitsuhide."

After Zen agreed, Shirayuki sat in a soft, red chair placed near the bed. "She told me that she has feelings for Mitsuhide."

When he heard this, Zen sat up straight, "Really? Are you positive that's what she said?"

Shirayuki nodded. Zen smiled and responded, "Huh. That's odd, because Mitsuhide and I were discussing his feeling towards Kiki earlier this afternoon."

"Strange, although they don't act that way towards each other…" Shirayuki trailed off, as she thought about the two of them.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess neither of them wants the other to find out."

"I would have to agree with you. Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Shirayuki," Zen said.

"Good night, Zen," Shirayuki replied as she exited.

* * *

"Mitsuhide!" Kiki exclaimed as she caught up to him in the hall way.

"Ah, good evening," Mitsuhide turned around and saw Kiki walking towards him. "How is Shirayuki?"

"Fine."

"Fine, that's all?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Fine just about sums it up." Kiki confirmed. _"This is how I normally act, right?"_

"_Come on, Mitsuhide, take the chance!"_ he thought to himself.

Mitsuhide grabbed Kiki by the shoulders and pulled her close.

(A/N- Sorry that Kiki is really OOC but I was off in my own world when i wrote this...)


	3. The Next Day

"_Come on Mitsuhide, take the chance!" he thought to himself._

_Mitsuhide grabbed Kiki by the shoulders and held her close._

Kiki was taking a walk through the palace courtyard the next morning, when she saw Mitsuhide walking towards her. She raised her hand to wave. As he approached her, she thought about the previous night.

* * *

"Mitsuhide?" Kiki asked, blushing.

"Hi," He replied, holding her tighter.

The two of them were silent for a moment before they separated. Kiki hoped she didn't appear too shocked, while Mitsuhide was grinning. It appeared that both of them were waiting for the other to say something.

Kiki ended up speaking first. "That was…"

"Out of line, I know. I'm sorry," Mitsuhide bowed slightly in apology.

Smiling (or maybe it was more of a smirk) Kiki shook her head, "I was going to say nice."

Mitsuhide looked up in surprise, "Really?"

Kiki nodded, but her eyes never left his.

At that, they hugged again, this time for much, much longer.

* * *

Mitsuhide reached her and returned the smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

Mitsuhide's smile turned down slightly, "Just…nothing?"

Kiki nodded, her face the way it normally was.

She and Mitsuhide chatted for a little bit before he continued on his way. _"Did she forget about last night? Or did I dream that up entirely?"_

* * *

Mitsuhide entered Zen's room, only to find him barking at Obi to stop lazing around and to get out. Obi's eyebrows shot up slightly when he saw Mitsuhide, not so much in surprise but more of an acknowledgment, so he finally obeyed Zen and jumped out the window.

"Hey, Zen, I need to ask you about something…" Mitsuhide trailed off.

Zen sat up and prepared to listen, "What?"

Mitsuhide's face turned pink as he described what had happened the previous night and asked why Kiki had acted the way she did.

"She didn't act like Shirayuki," Mitsuhide commented, "She acted as though it had never happened in the first place."

Zen shrugged, "Maybe you did dream it up."

Mitsuhide shook his head slowly, "No, I didn't."

"Well, you know how Kiki can be," Zen added.

"_Yeah, I do,"_

"Should I ask her about it?" Mitsuhide wondered out loud.

"I would," Zen suggested.

**Bad chapter, I know. I had total writers block, but I still somehow wanted Obi to be in this chapter, even if it was just one paragraph without any dialogue.**

**Anyways, there is probably only gonna be one or two more chapters… but after that maybe I'll write another ANS fanfic.**


	4. Searching

The next day, Mitsuhide went to talk to Kiki. He checked her room and the courtyard, but she wasn't in either. After asking Shirayuki if she had any idea, he slumped down under a tree and sighed.

"If you're looking for Miss Kiki, she left earlier this morning."

Mitsuhide had drawn his sword out in surprise when somebody's upside-down face had suddenly appeared in front of him. When he realized it was just Obi, he rolled his head back in relief and slid his weapon back into its scabbard.

"And how would you know that?" he asked irritably.

Obi dropped down from the tree and smiled. "I was up early and saw her leaving on her horse." He then pointed towards one of the gates, "That way."

"And how did you know I was looking for Kiki?" Mitsuhide questioned.

The second prince's personal messenger grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, if you want to know…"

_

* * *

The Previous Night…(Obi's POV)_

"Obi! Stop making yourself so at home in my room! Go lounge around in your own!"

Master was angry at me again, this time because I had decided to wander into his room out of boredom.

"Where to go, then?" I asked mischievously.

"YOU DO THIS JUST TO PISS ME OFF DON'T YOU?!"" Prince Zen yelled.

After Master had said this, Mitsuhide walked in. I raised my eyebrows, then obeyed my master and jumped out of the window onto the ledge beneath. I was about to hop down into the courtyard to sit in my favorite tree, but then I heard Mitsuhide say, "Hey, Zen, I need to talk to you about something…"

Too curious to leave, I remained crouched on the ledge, ducking my head so as not to be seen.

I spent the next quarter hour or so listening to Mitsuhide tell Prince Zen about feelings towards Miss Kiki. Believing I had caught the gist of the conversation, I finally decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU WERE LISTENING THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Mitsuhide shouted, drawing his sword once more and holding it in front of my face.

I held up my hands and took an apprehensive glance down at his weapon, then at his face. His expression was saying, 'I'll kick your ass, eavesdropper.'

"Hey, aren't you over reacting?" I grinned again, as I usually did.

Relaxed, now, he lowered his sword and sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I'll go look for her…" Mitsuhide trailed off, probably thinking about how he was going to find Miss Kiki.

I climbed back into the tree and wished him good luck.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Mitsuhide hopped onto his horse and started riding off towards the gate Obi had indicated earlier.

Once he was outside the palace grounds, he thought of the most likely place for Kiki. Ahead was an open riding trail, to the left was a forest with a trail leading towards the city, and to the right was the walkway to the palace. Knowing Kiki as well as he did, Mitsuhide opted for the trail on the left.

After he had been riding for about five or ten minutes, there was a fork in the road. He glanced downwards and saw that there were horse tracks leading right, but none to the left. Mitsuhide shook his head as he made the right turn.

"_What was she thinking?!" _Mitsuhide thought angrily. Kiki's direction was a bit off of the beaten path, not really an area that people don't know about, but more of an area that people tended to stay away from. That was because it was an area where many questionable people resided.

Desperately, Mitsuhide tried to see through the trees as the forest grew thicker. _"If she went into town…"_ He tried shaking the thought from his head. No way did he want to think about what may have happened to her.

When he reached the town, he dismounted and tied his brown horse up to a large tree. At first he jogged towards the nearest buildings. When he realized they were quite a bit further than he had expected, Mitsuhide broke into a sprint.

"Kiki!" Mitsuhide called out as he ran down the towns paths, looking through windows and at roofs, "Kiki!"

The running had made Mitsuhide tired, so he stopped to walk for a bit. He then saw a dark alleyway between two buildings. He had only planned to take a passing glance, but it went so far in that he was forced to go closer in to check.

Mitsuhide thought he had heard a noise, like somebody grunting, so he quickened his pace once more. The sound came clearer this time, obviously somebody in a struggle.

By the time Mitsuhide reached the very far wall of the alleyway, he could see Kiki.

And she wasn't alone.

**Wow, I actually like what I wrote this time. Haha. Anyways, if anybody's reading this, then "Ooh evil cliffhanger!" Next chapter probably out soon, but it's not going to be a continuation of this, but it's gonna be more of a filler. Continuation can be expected by next Friday. **


	5. Sidestory: Zen VS Paperwork

_Zen's POV_

It was early one morning. I had just gotten dressed and was sitting at my desk, glaring at the giant stack of paperwork trying to find an excuse to get out of doing it, when I heard a knock on the door. Grateful to have something to distract me from the menacing pile, I leaped up to answer it.

When I pulled the door open, Kiki was standing there. It wasn't rare for her to be up so early. What was rare was her coming to see me before lunch.

"Kiki, come on in," I held the door open and swept my arm, motioning for her to enter. She did so cautiously, not even bothering to sit when she came in.

"What's up?" I asked.

Kiki held out a piece of paper. I shot it a look before I took it from her hands and read what it said.

"You want a day's leave? Today?" I asked, in disbelief that she would give me such short notice.

Nodding, she responded, "Yes. But I understand if it's not convenient." She looked behind me at the pile of paperwork. Embarrassed, I side-stepped to block her view.

"No, it's fine if you want to take today off. But why?"

I could have sworn her face turned a very light shade of pink, but I wasn't sure. She shrugged, "I just need a bit of alone time."

Dismissively, I approved. She thanked me, and then went for the door.

When Kiki was about to close the door behind her, she paused and added, "Izana-san said that you can't go outside until you finish the paperwork."

I could feel my mouth mold into a frown, "Well, I just talk to Shirayuki then. She's in the pharmacists' office right?"

Kiki responded, "No, she's going to be in the gardens all of today and tomorrow."

Now I was scowling, because my brother knew my weakness. In defeat, I sat down in my chair and started working through the towering stack of untouched documents.

**Totally off of what I've been writing about, I know. Continuation of Chapter four hopefully up in a couple days since I have some free time.**


	6. Attack

_And she wasn't alone._

* * *

Kiki's POV (a bit before Mitsuhide arrived)

Crap. What was I doing here? What had I been thinking when I had made that right turn? Why couldn't my day off have been normal? But instead, I was here.

Normal POV (earlier that day)

Kiki had mounted her horse that morning after speaking to Zen about having leave that day. She chose the North gate, then took off on the forest path.

Five minutes later, she came to the fork in the road. She knew that she should take the usual left, but something told her to take the right. Since she was trying to shake Mitsuhide from her head, Kiki took the more risky route.

Once she had ridden into town, she wandered slowly through the streets, glancing at all of the shop signs.

"_I wonder which store I should go in first…" _she thought, remembering the money in her pocket.

Kiki stopped in front of a restaurant and realized that she hadn't eaten breakfast that day. The door had a bell on the top that jingled when she pushed it open.

There was one other man there, who was sitting and drinking what appeared to be his third beer. He seemed to be waiting for somebody.

"_Who drinks that much before noon?"_ Kiki thought, though she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she walked up to the owner and asked for some bread and jelly.

After she finished eating, Kiki walked out and back down the row of shops. The man from the restaurant had followed her out. Although it could have been a coincidence, Kiki remained on guard. She kept her hand close to her belt at all times.

As a test to see if the drunk was following her, the woman made a sharp left turn into a shaded alleyway.

So did the drunk.

"_Crap," _she thought. _"Not the best idea." _Even more conscientious now, Kiki actually put her hand her scabbard. _"And to make it worse, I didn't even bring my sword. I just brought my little dagger…"_

"Hey, you…" the drunk's voice slurred and he raised his arm limply to indicate that he was talking to Kiki.

She rolled her eyes and tried to run past the drunken man, figuring it would be pretty easy with all of her experience. Kiki was able to get past the drunk just fine, but just a second after, another man jumped out.

He was tall and appeared to be sober. The man was holding a potato sack and a knife, clearly upset that their target had not yet been wounded.

The sober man pulled the knife up, "Don't make me do this," he warned.

Kiki pulled out her own weapon and aimed it at the man, "Back at you." She wasn't really in the mood to fight somebody while she had so much on her mind, But if she had to, she would.

The drunken man tried to jump on Kiki from behind. She easily pushed him off and hit his Adam's apple. He fell to the ground and clutched his throat in pain.

Annoyed now, the other tall one lunged at Kiki. Kiki used her own dagger to deflect the knife, which went flying to the other end of the alley. His face turned red in anger as he attempted to get Kiki onto the ground.

The clearly experienced fighter finally did manage to get Kiki down, but she was up in seconds. Now that she was angry too, she easily launched back into the former struggle.

"Kiki!" a familiar voice shouted from a distance.

"_What is he doing here!?" _Kiki screamed internally, becoming distracted. Seeing this as an opening, the sober man was able to grab Kiki's knife from her. He then got a small cut on her face, and blood started trickling down.

Pissed off now, Kiki continually smacked the man until she got her weapon back. As he lie writhing in pain on the ground several feet away from his drunken friend, who at this point was just sitting there, there was another desperate call.

"Kiki!" Mitsuhide's voice came again, this time from very close behind.

"Mitsuhide." She turned and addressed him. Though her voice wasn't frantic, it wasn't entirely calm either. It had a sort of urgency to it.

"Crap, let's get outta here!" the drunken man said, pulling the tall man to his feet.

Even though Kiki wasn't a very spiteful person, she stuck her dagger into the wall, blocking their path. "Not so fast."

The stout drunk snorted, "What are you gonna do? Huh?"

Mitsuhide kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. Once that was done, the pair left wordlessly.

The two of them walked in silence for what felt like forever but was probably no more than a couple of minutes, before Mitsuhide noticed the small slash on his friend's face.

"Oh!" he realized, taking a closer look at it, "Does it hurt much?"

Kiki shook her head, "No. Not really." She shrugged, "I can just have Ryuu or Shirayuki look at it when we get back to Wistal."

Mitsuhide stopped. "How can you be so nonchalant about it?!"

She sighed, "I would have been fine." Inside, Kiki was kind of happy, not annoyed. _"It's not like people to wonder whether or not I'm safe. They just assume that I'm okay."_ She thought it was nice to have somebody care.

Mitsuhide clicked his tongue and began his little rant, "What were you thinking!? Why did you make the right turn? If you had _just _taken the left like you were supposed to, none of this would have ever happened!" At this point, the two were on their horses, heading home.

Even though she was trying to focus on just making it back, there was one thing that was still bothering Kiki in the back of her mind. But she couldn't bring herself to pose the question.

* * *

Back at Wistal…

The first thing Kiki and Mitsuhide saw when the rode through the palace gates was Obi, fiddling with something small in his hands.

"Master is looking for the both of you," he said, taking both of their horses over to the stable for them.

When Mitsuhide and Kiki had gotten to Zen's office, the stack of papers that had been there that morning was gone.

"Where were you, Mitsuhide? I believe I only permitted Kiki to go out today…"

Mitsuhide bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry, but I went looking for Kiki."

Zen raised one eyebrow and asked, "And why was that?"

Kiki looked over curiously, as Zen had just asked the question that she had been too scared to.

"Um... I just…" Mitsuhide trailed off and bit his lip, then looked down at his shoes.

Zen's next order of business was Kiki's check, which had stopped bleeding but was still covered in drying blood. "Go see Gakura. Mitsuhide, you may go too."

He stayed, though, and brought up Kiki's earlier situation.

"I couldn't… stand the sight of her getting hurt." Mitsuhide vented to Zen.

* * *

After leaving Zen's office Mitsuhide decided to go see Kiki to finally ask her about what had happened the other day.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! I always think my chapters are long but on Fan Fiction they seem so much shorter. I can't think of anything else to write about, so it may be a bit until next chapter release.**


	7. Finally

Kiki was lying down in her on her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts, when she heard a loud knock on her door. She jumped up in surprise as she heard Mitsuhide on the other side.

"Kiki? Are you in there?" Mitsuhide asked, "Kiki?" He knocked some more.

Kiki put her hair up, then leaped out of her window. It was on the bottom level, so there wasn't too far of a drop. After this, she looked back through the window and hesitantly took off across the courtyard.

Back out in front of her room, Mitsuhide was still knocking furiously on the dark wood, tempted to turn the brass handle down by his waist. Before he knew what he was doing, he barged into Kiki's room, frustrated. This frustration only grew when he saw that her bed was empty.

"Damn it, Kiki!" Mitsuhide muttered under his breath. After standing there for a few seconds, he noticed the blowing curtains and saw that the window was open. He also noticed a little foot print on the sill, which was more than enough to make him jump through the window as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, Obi was sitting on a patch of grass, gazing up at the stars. He was so tired and so out of it that he didn't hear somebody coming up from behind him.

Kiki was trying to shake Mitsuhide from her mind when she felt her bare foot hit something. Less than a second later, Kiki tumbled over something and felt herself land on something warm.

"Miss Kiki?" Obi asked, looking down at her in confusion, "What are you doing out? How's your cheek?"

Kiki looked up to see Obi's face directly above hers, "Obi! I'm…" She cut the sentence short, not sure if she should tell him, "My cheek is fine."

She realized that she was lying on Obi's legs, so she quickly sat up and kneeled in front of him, "I apologize for tripping over you."

Obi smirked, and then waved his hand dismissively, "It's alright, Miss Kiki. Oh, your bandage… it came undone." He reached over and refastened it.

Kiki smiled lightly in gratitude. "Thank you. I should probably be going back to bed…" With this, Kiki stood and walked back towards her room.

_

* * *

Mitsuhide's POV_

I kept running, and then stopped to lean against a nearby tree, since it seemed pointless now. I looked up and saw Obi sitting down maybe 4 or 5 yards away on the other side of the tree. While I was debating whether or not I really wanted to talk to him, I saw Kiki running in his direction. She wasn't wearing shoes, and she didn't appear to notice that Obi was right in front of her.

Before I could call out to her, Kiki ran right into Obi's back, flipped over entirely in the air, and landed on his lap with her head on his chest.

I could feel a new feeling rising up inside of me as she began to talk to him. A smile appeared on her face before she left back towards the building, which was enough to send me over the edge. I stomped angrily back to my own room.

_

* * *

Normal POV, The Next Morning_

Kiki was finally ready to face Mitsuhide after a night of rest. She was also ready to apologize for taking the wrong path and for fleeing the castle last night. After getting dressed for the day, Kiki headed towards the kitchen to get breakfast.

Mitsuhide was also walking towards the kitchen from his bedroom on the other end of the castle. Coincidentally, they ended up in front of the doors at the same time, facing each other.

"Good morning, Mitsuhide," Kiki greeted him and opened the door, waiting for his response.

She was taken aback when there was none. Nervously, Kiki tried again, "I'm really sorry about making you go through all of that trouble yesterday, and I'd just like to thank you for what you did."

Mitsuhide looked at her with angry eyes and said, "No problem."

Kiki glanced down at the plate she had just filled. "About a couple nights ago…"

Mitsuhide blurted out, "Are you with Obi, Kiki?" _"Uh-oh,"_ he thought. "I mean… are you two together?"

Kiki's eyes widened, "What? Why would you say that? Of course not!"

Mitsuhide blushed, "Well, I saw you last night on his lap, then you smiled, so…"

Kiki shook her head, "I want somebody else."

Mitsuhide frowned, then sighed, "Oh. I see."

Kiki rolled her eyes and smiled inwardly, "Mitsuhide, you idiot, it's you."

This surprised him most of all. Without responding, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her outside, exiting though the door nearest the kitchen.

Mitsuhide looked deep into Kiki's eyes and asked, "Is that true, Kiki?"

Kiki looked around and responded, "Did you really need to take me all the way out here to ask me that?"

"Just answer me, please."

Kiki nodded, "Yeah, that's what I said, wasn't it?"

Mitsuhide smiled and hugged her. "Are we together now?"

She responded, "Yeah, okay. Well, I'm gonna go now… I'm sure you want to run and tell Zen now. See you."

As she turned to walk away, Mitsuhide added, "And you won't run off again, will you?"

Kiki grinned, but Mitsuhide probably couldn't see.

**Dang it... this seemed so much longer on Word. Oh well. So they're finally together, what happens next?**


	8. Ball

Mitsuhide was so happy that he ran off to find Zen (A/N- As usual. How many times have I written scenes where he was talking about Kiki to Zen?) He found him walking with hand in hand with Shirayuki in the garden. When Shirayuki saw Mitsuhide coming, she whispered something in Zen's ear, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

"I swear, Mitsuhide, if you say another word to me about your problem with Kiki…" Zen warned in a semi-serious tone. He would listen to what Mitsuhide had to say no matter what.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a 'problem' anymore," Mitsuhide grinned as he thought about what Kiki had said to him fifteen minutes earlier.

Zen had a puzzled look on his face. "What? So, what happened?"

Mitsuhide told Zen the story from earlier, Zen appeared to be relieved. "Good," Zen said, "This whole thing was starting to affect your performance in work."

Mitsuhide ignored what was probably an insult and looked over at a rose bush behind Zen. He walked over to it, picked one, and held it down by his side. On the outside, Zen rolled his eyes at his friend, while inside he was wishing he had though to do something like that for Shirayuki.

"A white rose after a quarter hour?" Zen asked, skeptically.

His friend shrugged, "I guess so," he paused to think, "I'll give it to her tomorrow."

After talking for a little while, neither of them could afford to stay any longer. Both Mitsuhide and Zen had work to do. While Zen had official business, Mitsuhide was supposed to by escorting some visiting nobles around Wistal.

A few nights later, Mitsuhide and Kiki were eating dinner together. Kiki was talking about work like usual, but Mitsuhide was thinking about something else.

"Hmm…" he sighed loudly, catching Kiki's attention. She stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mitsuhide said, "Well, we've been together for a little while now, and we haven't done anything like that." He stopped to think, "But I guess there isn't really anything _to _do around here."

Kiki began thinking, too. "I guess not."

There was another sigh from Mitsuhide before a look of sudden realization appeared on his face, "Kiki, I heard there was a ball coming up because of the royals visiting from one of the bordering kingdoms."

Kiki shrugged, "And?"

"Well, would you mind accompanying me?" Mitsuhide looked down at his food so Kiki wouldn't see his face turn pink.

A rare but beautiful smile appeared on Kiki's face as she agreed. "Of course I'll go with you."

The Day of the Ball

Shirayuki and Kiki were together in Kiki's room, getting ready for the ball that night. As they both finished putting on their dresses, they sat and waited for Mitsuhide and Zen to come.

"Zen!" Mitsuhide shouted down the hall at his companion. Zen ran over to meet him.

"Nice," Zen commented on his best friends outfit, "Should we go get Shirayuki and Kiki now?"

Mitsuhide nodded, looking forward to the moment that he would see Kiki all dressed up.

Zen's POV

I knocked on Kiki's door, and then backed up so they would have room to come out.

Shirayuki came out first, and for a second, all I could do was stare, wide-eyed.

She was wearing a floor-length dress, as I assumed everybody else there would be. It was a chocolate brown dress made out of silk with a skirt that only puffed out a tiny bit. I must have been staring for a while, because I notice Shirayuki's face turn pink.

I took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

Now her face wasn't just pink, it was turning as red as her natural hair. "Shall we go, then?" She inquired, glancing over at Mitsuhide. I looked over too, and was surprised not to see Kiki by his side.

Mitsuhide's POV

When the door opened, I saw Shirayuki come out in a brown dress. She looked really pretty, so I looked over to see Zen's reaction. He probably didn't notice that his mouth was gaping open, but I decided not to say anything about it. I'm sure I would have the same reaction when I saw Kiki.

I stood there waiting patiently, as Shirayuki and Zen looked at each other.

"Shall we go, then?" Shirayuki asked, looking over at me to see if Kiki and me were ready to depart as well. Both she and Zen were confused that Kiki wasn't by my side.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Shirayuki said as she went back into the room.

Normal POV

"Kiki?" Shirayuki asked when she entered. "Are you alright? Zen and Mitsuhide are ready to go."

An alarmed look appeared on Shirayuki's face when she saw Kiki leaning on the bed frame, hunched over. "What's wrong!?" She exclaimed running over, "If you're feeling sick, I'm sure I could go get some medicine…"

"I'm fine," Kiki responded, straightening and going to the door

Mitsuhide's POV

Finally, I saw Kiki come out. The first thing I thought of was Zen's face when he had seen Shirayuki, and then thought about how much more surprised my face must have been.

Kiki was wearing a dress that barely grazed the floor. It was a deep red, complimenting her pale skin. While the top appeared to be made out of a tight material, the skirt itself was made out of layers of tulle, making it puff out just a little.

"Wow," was all I could say. Being the idiot I am, I continued staring out her.

She smirked, "You don't look to bad yourself." Her face had a pleasant demeanor, but there appeared to be something wrong.

Normal POV

When the group reached the ballroom, the orchestra was not yet playing, so they walked around and ended up talking to visitors for a good half hour or so.

Once the band really did start to play, Mitsuhide grabbed Kiki and they started to dance. This garnered many curious looks from the gossipy people who leaved in the palace. Kiki and Mitsuhide and not quite made it clear to the public that they were seeing each other yet.

"Kiki, do you feel like people are staring at us?" Mitsuhide smiled as he bent down to whisper in his partner's ear.

Said woman didn't seem to hear him. Mitsuhide looked at her face and saw that Kiki look flushed. At first, he assumed that the attention was embarrassing her. But then Mitsuhide noticed that her eyes seemed blank, absent.

"Are you okay!?" he appeared alarmed, pushing Kiki away by her shoulders to get a better look at her.

"I…" Kiki started. Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she collapsed.

"Kiki!"

**So… How was this chapter? I don't think it was my best writing, but whatever. By the way, shout out to Jonzz for commenting on my story so much. And I see that other people are reading this on my stats, so if you guys could leave a comment and make my day, thanks.**


	9. Bad Meds and PDA

_Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she collapsed._

"How is she?" Mitsuhide asked outside of the door to the infirmary.

"She'll be fine. When she wakes up, we'll talk to her to try to figure out why she passed out."

Mitsuhide nodded, and then walked over to Kiki's temporary bed. Shaking his head, he pulled up a chair and held her hand.

Several minutes late, Kiki's eyes fluttered open. She just stared upwards for a few seconds. Then she turned her attention to the man holding her hand.

Startled, Mitsuhide pulled his hand away. "How are you feeling?" Kiki's well-being was his current priority.

She shrugged, then twisted her neck to glance out the window next to her bed. It was when she saw the sun high in the sky that Kiki realized that it was already the afternoon of the next day. With a frown on her face, she looked back at Mitsuhide. His expression was disapproving, but his eyes were concerned.

"You look like you're about to sneeze," Kiki commented.

"I'm going to get the doctor. She wanted to ask you some questions," he told her as he rolled his eyes.

As Mitsuhide got up to leave, Kiki sat up. When she looked down at herself, she could see that she was no longer dressed in the red gown. Rather, she was dressed in a short dress made out of a scratchy fabric.

The doctor and Mitsuhide returned a few moments later. Mitsuhide sat in a chair in the corner as the woman began questioning Kiki.

While Kiki was answering a long series of questions, Mitsuhide had politely excused himself halfway through. At the end, the doctor commented, "Such a nice man you've got there. Even helped me change your dress last night."

Upon hearing this, Kiki felt her face heat up. As soon as she was allowed out of the infirmary, she made a mad dash for the kitchen. Sleeping for most of a day could really make one hungry.

Mitsuhide wandered around the castle aimlessly. He wasn't searching for Zen or Kiki, but was just walking for the sake of getting fresh air.

Somebody grabbed his wrist from behind, so Mitsuhide turned to see who it was. It was only Kiki.

"Should you really be walking around? I mean, you just passed out last night."

Kiki shook her head, "Doctor said I could go out as much as I want."

"Do you know why you fainted?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah, it was a medicine I was taking for a cold. I checked with Gakura, turns out it was bad." Kiki shrugged as if was no big deal.

"She gave you BAD medicine!?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down, it doesn't matter. It was an honest mistake," she reasoned.

Mitsuhide was still upset, "She's a pharmacist! How could Gakura give you bad medicine?!"

"Relax." Kiki ordered as though she was ordering a trained dog.

"_She's right," _Mitsuhide thought, _"It was just one mistake."_

"Fine, I'm relaxed now." And with that, the two began walking through the palace gardens.

After being in a relationship with Kiki for about three or four weeks, Mitsuhide had realized that she was NOT a fan of PDA (public displays of affection.)

Whenever he tried to hold her hand, she pulled away. Every time Mitsuhide tried to give her a hug or push her hair out of her face, Kiki would turn the other direction. It was this that frustrated him more than anything.

There was nobody that Mitsuhide would rather talk to about his predicaments than Zen. Unfortunately, Zen was away on official business.

This is how Mitsuhide ended up sitting in a tree at ten o'clock at night, talking to a very nosy Obi.

"Maybe she doesn't like you," Obi joked.

Mitsuhide looked up wide-eyed, "Really? Could that be it?"

Obi held up his hands and shook his head, "Of course not. You know Miss Kiki; this is probably not what she's used to."

Although Mitsuhide thought Obi could be a moronic jokester most of the time, this actually seemed to make sense.

By that evening, Mitsuhide had formulated his well though-out plan. After dinner, he had asked Kiki to come with him to gazebo out in the courtyard.

"What is it?" She inquired. Kiki hadn't the slightest clue as to what she was doing here.

"Why is it that you don't ever let me touch you? We never even hold hands," Mitsuhide stated. Kiki had no way of escaping the gazebo, for her boyfriend was leaning against the exit.

"It's embarrassing…" she trailed off, glancing out of the side of the gazebo.

"It's embarrassing for you to be seen with me?" Mitsuhide asked, pretending to be deeply hurt.

Kiki looked up and sighed. "It's not that. The thing is, everybody around here… when they see me with you, they talk. And when they talk, maybe people see me differently or something-" She could have continued, but Mitsuhide had crossed the floor and pressed his finger against her lips.

"Who gives a damn what they think?" He asked, heart-pounding.

Before the woman could respond, Mitsuhide bent down and pressed his lips against hers. It was maybe three seconds before she pushed him away- gently, not angrily.

"Nobody."

The two left hand in hand.

**Soooo not my best writing. But whatever. Comments appreciated.**

**-BK313**


	10. The End

Mitsuhide paced back and forth in front of Kiki's room, pausing every so often to hold his fist up by the door. Each time though, his hand just dropped back down to his side and he resumed pacing.

"_You've had no problem before!" _Mitsuhide thought, _"Heck, you kissed her just a few days ago!" _ He paused in his pacing and realized that it was only a matter of time until-

"Mitsuhide?" Kiki questioned from the doorway.

Said man turned and saw Kiki had already changed out of her sleeping clothes. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you here?"

Mitsuhide looked down at his shoes, "Well, you see," he started, glancing upwards, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner." The last part he blurted out in probably less than one second.

Even though it took Kiki a moment to process what he had just said, she soon shrugged and said, "Sure."

Smiling, Mitsuhide gave Kiki a big hug then left. He had big plans for that night.

As he and Kiki got on their horses and began heading for the restaurant, Mitsuhide asked, "Do you still have the dress you wore at the ball?"

Confused by the question, Kiki responded, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Upon reaching the restaurant, the two entered and got a little round table. While they were looking over the menus, Mitsuhide could feel the gaze of other people. At one point, he could here an elderly woman say, "Look at that cute young couple!"

The table wasn't very far across, so while Kiki was talking about something during the short period of time between dinner and dessert, Mitsuhide grabbed her face and kissed her over the table.

Throughout the building there was an "oooh" of delight. It had been made clear that Mitsuhide and Kiki were the main attraction that night.(1)

Kiki lightly smacked his face, "We're in a restaurant, stupid!" she whispered, glancing away. Mitsuhide was worried that he had really upset her. That was until he noticed the small smile creeping onto her face.

"Do you want to leave now?" he asked, anxious to get back to Wistal. Mitsuhide felt his surprise could wait no longer.

Kiki pulled her napkin from her lap up to the table. "Let's go."

When the couple got back, it was already dark. Mitsuhide told Kiki to go back to her room and change into her dress. Although she was puzzled, Kiki obliged and returned about fifteen minutes later.

What awaited her made her gasp. Candles lit up the grassy court yard, just enough so she could see Mitsuhide standing a couple yards away in his dress clothes.

"What's all this for?" She approached him slowly and took the hand he was offering.

"Since we didn't get to enjoy the ball a while ago, I thought maybe this would work." There was no music, but Mitsuhide and Kiki began to dance anyways.

The two danced for a while, the dim moon shining on them, not speaking as they did so. When they finally stopped, Mitsuhide whispered, "How's that for a night to remember?"

Kiki smiled up at him, "Thank you."

* * *

2 Years Later…

Mitsuhide stood with Zen at the alter, chattering excitedly about who-knows-what.

The organist began to play, which shut Mitsuhide up in a heartbeat as he looked at the back of the church.

Kiki came forward, with Obi giving her away. Over the few years, the two had grown close. Her parents weren't there; she had been an orphan since twelve.

Kiki's dress had no straps, with lace lining the bottom. A ribbon was tied around her waist, a couple shades different than the actual dress. One of her mom's old clips was in her hair. _Something old. _The shoes she was wearing actually weren't hers, they were Shirayuki's dress shoes that Kiki had been allowed to wear especially for this occasion. _Something Borrowed. _Whoever had made the dress decided to stitch their name at the bottom of the dress in blue thread. _Something Blue._

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Kiki said, barely smiling from under her veil.

The minister then turned to Mitsuhide, "And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Without waiting for the man to say the words 'you may kiss the bride,' Mitsuhide leaned in and kissed Kiki, the first of many for them as a married couple.

It was definitely _something new._

**The end. How was it? I am so sorry for the delay on this, it's been almost a month but I've been dealing with the death of a family member lately and now my friend is going through a tough time. But this is the last chapter, watch out for new ANS Fics from me! By the way, I know the end is insanely corny, SORRY. Please review, I have anonymous review on so you don't even have to sign in!**


End file.
